Tipica Noche de Navidad
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: Navidad es un época para estar con la familia, excepto si aquella esta conformada por semejantes hermanos.The Avengers.Eyeshield 21.Bleach.Thor x Loki.Agon x Hiruma.Byakuya x Ulquiorra
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes usados en estea historia no me pertenecen. Eyeshield 21,Bleach y The Avengers son de sus respectivos autores

**Dedicatoria: **Dedico este Fic a Sakura Tamiko,una excelentisima autora de fic Thorki. Cheshire sama,una muy buena amiga y gran escritora de lemons-sacas mi lado pervertido XD-

Y a todos aquellos que les gusten las parejas y animes mencionados.

Planto aqui la idea que Hiruma Yoichi-Eyeshield 21- Loki Laufeyson-The avengers- y Ulquiorra Cifer-Bleach- pueden ser excelentes hermanos. Aqui me diran que piensan XDD

**Típica Noche de Navidad**

**Resumen**

Navidad es un época para estar con la familia, excepto si aquella esta conformada por semejantes hermanos.

_**-The Avengers-**_

_**-Eyeshield 21-**_

_**-Bleach-**_

**Thor x Loki**

**Agon x Hiruma**

**Byakuya x Ulquiorra**

**Típica****Noche de Navidad**

**Cap.1. Loki y Thor**

Un año más que veía sus últimos días en diciembre, tiempo para dejar aun lado los trabajos y las diferencias para empacar algunas cuantas cosas e irse a la casa familiar, obien, a cualquiera en donde la familia entera pudiera reunirse para una agradable cena. Era algo común en todo el mundo que aquellos fueran los planes de ese día,pero de vez en cuando había una que otra excepción. Especialmente si hablamos de esta familia. Aquella considerada por muchos como la más atemorizante de la ciudad entera. Esa que era objeto de rumores en donde se involucraba a la mafia y otros grupos corruptos debido a la manera de actuar y moverse en la vida de sus integrantes. Muchos ganados más que nada por los tres hijos de esa, yafallecida, pareja.

**-O-O-O-**

En una tranquila avenida llamada Asgard, hogar de importantes talentos recién egresados de las universidades más prestigiosas del país, estaba ubicada una modesta impresionante mansión cuyas paredes exteriores eran de un color verde intenso. Ahí residían dos personas cuya reputación era más que conocida en aquella ciudad, y no solo por sus excelentes y bien remunerados empleos.

Al sentir los rayos del sol invadir lentamente su habitación, empezó a maldecir a todos los seres vivos del planeta, másaun, a aquel que se había atrevido a dejar mal acomodada la cortina. Se revolvió un poco en la cama, buscando obtener el sueño de nuevo, pero simplemente se había despabilado. Se movió hasta quedar sentado, tallando sus ojos grandes y verdes para que se acostumbraran a la fuerte luz del día,para después, levantarse con toda la pereza que en esos momentos llevaba. En menos de quince minutos estuvo listo, arregló perfectamente su cabello negro, bajo hasta el comedor donde, seguramente, su "adorado" marido mueve cortinas debía estar desayunando. Moría de hambre, y cuando el olor de la carne asada con ligeros toques de almendra llego hasta su nariz, seapresuró con toda la velocidad que su estado le permitía. Después de todo, siete meses esperando al hijo de su idiota rubio no era nada fácil. En cuanto llego, vio a su flamante esposo ingenuo, las ganas de ahorcarlo regresaron:

**-Buenos días, mi amor-**aquel rubio alto, de complexión marcada debido a su pasado de deportista extremo, con los ojos azules que demostraban un poco de la inocencia joven le saludo alegremente. Si estaba profundamente enamorado, y él era el motivo para que despertara en las mañanas pues lo amaba con intensidad, desde que su amado le comunicara que esperaba un hijo suyo se sentía dichoso. Como si hubiera muerto he ido al Valhala:

**-Buenos días-**replico el mas joven, recibiendo su comida rápidamente. Ninguna de las criadas quería enfrentar su ira cuando su estomago sonaba. Desde que inicio el embarazo, perdió toda la vergüenza que tenia por el leve hecho de que lo vieran engulliralimentos, ahoradespedía a todo aquel que se burlara o que no le llevara su comida en cuanto se sentaba**-¿Por qué demonios dejaste las cortinas abiertas, Thor?-**el rubio lo miro confundido:

**-Pero Loki, deje las cortinas acomodadas como me lo pediste-**

**-¡Pues no lo hiciste bien!-**afirmo con un fuerte golpe en la mesa, cosa a lo que el otro ya estaba mas que acostumbrado y se limito a sonreír**-¿De que diablos te ríes?-**

**-De nada, amor. Por cierto, llegó un paquete para ti. Viene de Karakura-**ante esas palabras, su enojo se evaporo por completo y salió corriendo hacia la mesita de madera barnizada en la puerta, donde suelen poner la correspondencia. Thor lo siguió tranquilamente. El pelinegro reviso el paquete envuelto en papel china color verde, en efecto provenía de aquella ciudad en donde había crecido. El remitente, su pequeño hermano. Dentro había una carta de, almenos, quince hojas junto con un par de boletos para la opera y un hermoso mameluco verde de marca. Loki sonrio, no esperaba menos de su adorable Ulquiorra y al concentrarse en la carta, se llevo una sorpresa no muy grata:

**-Oh, no-**susurro, golpeando su frente con frustración:

**-¿Qué sucede?-**

**-Es de Ulquiorra, quiere que nos reunamos en su casa para esta navidad-**Thor medito un poco las respuesta, y no encontró nada malo en la propuesta del menor de la familia de su esposo**-¡¿Qué no entiendes?! Significa que quiere que Hiruma también este allí. No lo puedo creer-**

Ahora ya lo comprendía. Loki y Hiruma jamás se habían llevado bien, aunque tampoco se odiaban. Eran hermanos al fin y al cabo, pero ninguno podía evitar pelear cuando se veían. Y eso era muy preocupante pues a Loki le faltaba poco para dar a luz. Su embarazo era riesgoso, ya habían sufrido un susto cuando a los cuatro meses comenzó a sangrar de la nada, no podía estar haciendo esfuerzos ni corajes, mucho menos ser protagonista de una guerra civil con su hermano, algo que tendría si se topaba con Hiruma en una fecha que debería ser especial. Ulquiorra lo sabía muy bien. Entonces, ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando al proponer aquello?

Miro al pelinegro suspirar resignado, llevaban más de seis años de no ver directamente a su segundo hermano, y estaba por tener a su primer hijo,ni siquiera conocía a sus sobrinos. Debía asistir, debía empezar a actuar como buen hermano, aunque fuera un poco. Con esa firmeza y altanería que lo caracterizaba, miró a Thor y con una sonrisa extraña, le dijo:

**-Iremos. Hay que apresurarse-**el rubio trago grueso, esto no pintaba para bien.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes usados en estea historia no me pertenecen. Eyeshield 21,Bleach y The Avengers son de sus respectivos autores

**Dedicatoria: **Dedico este Fic a Sakura Tamiko,una excelentisima autora de fic Thorki. Cheshire sama,una muy buena amiga y gran escritora de lemons-sacas mi lado pervertido XD-

Y a todos aquellos que les gusten las parejas y animes mencionados.

Planto aqui la idea que Hiruma Yoichi-Eyeshield 21- Loki Laufeyson-The avengers- y Ulquiorra Cifer-Bleach- pueden ser excelentes hermanos. Aqui me diran que piensan XDD

**Típica Noche de Navidad**

**Cap.2. Hiruma y Agon**

Un día nuevo para el pequeño Yoichi, quien estaba más que feliz de estar por fin de vacaciones. Desde temprano preparo sus juguetes favoritos, una pila de escopetas, granadas y trampas de oso que su adorado padre le había obsequiado para su cumpleaños. Se arreglo para bajar a tomar el desayuno, faltaba poco para navidad y se encontraba sumamente excitado pues su madre le regalaría algo increíble para ese día. No creía en Santa Claus ni en esas estupideces, ninguno de sus progenitores había alimentado semejante mentira, asique sabia de quien provenían sus adorados y esperados obsequios. Soñaba con un lanzallamas nuevo, brillante como el que su "madre" cargaba para todos lados. Como siempre, se puso su playera negra con la calavera roja flourescente, sus pantalones de mezclilla con cadenas y sus tenis verdes, dejando sus cabellos desordenados. Tomo sus cosas y bajo rápido, quería jugar afuera con la nieve. Al llegar se encontró con su "madre", quien sonrió al verlo, malignamente:

**-¡Enano! Esta vez te levantaste temprano-**el pequeño admiró al mayor. Delgado, con el cabello encrespado y rubio, los ojos verdes como los suyos, la sonrisa que mostraba los dientes puntiagudos junto con los percings que hacían una rara mezcla con su traje negro formal. Sin duda era su modelo a seguir:

**-Sí, quiero jugar en la nieve-**entiéndase que sus intenciones distaban mucho de lo que decía, y su madre lo sabía, por eso aquel mocoso era su adoración:

**-Bien por ti, enano. Solo recuerda no matarlos aun, pueden servir como buenos esclavos si usas bien la libreta que te di-**tomo un sorbo largo de su café mientras la criada servía su cereal favorito, uno que tenía vampiritos de chicle:

**-Sí, mamá. Siempre llevo la libreta de amenazas como me dijiste ¡He añadido a tres niños que copiaban en clases y les hice cambiar mi calificación en deportes a un 100%!-**

**-¡Muy bien hecho, mocoso! Así se hacen las cosas-**

**-¡¿Ahhhh?! ¿De que tanto hablan?-**ambos miraron al hombre que acababa de entrar al lugar. Moreno, con rastas largas y un cuerpo bien formado, así era su padre y esposo de aquel rubio, llevaba puestos sus clásicos lentes oscuros y un traje menos formal pero igual de pulcro que su madre:

**-El enano logro hacer que tres idiotas cambiaran su calificación a un 100%-**soltó el rubio como si nada:

**-¡Ahhhh! Y yo que pensaba que eras demasiado mocoso para usarla. Muy bien, lagartija-**revolvio aun mas los negros cabellos de su hijo con orgullo**-Oye, Hiruma. Mas te vale no llegar tarde hoy-**

**-Si, como quieras, jodido rastas-** le contesto mientras se servía un poco mas de café. Al verlo, moreno se acerco hasta colocarse a espaldas suyas, tomándolo de la estrecha cintura y comenzando a besar su pálido cuello con lujuria. Yoichi ya estaba acostumbrado a semejantes muestras de cariño, incluso los había visto haciendo el amor en la sala, no era nada nuevo:

**-Déjame ya, Agon. Se hace tarde-**le ordeno con su expresión maligna, ojos blancos y sonrisa enorme. Sintió como el mayor lo empujaba ligeramente hacia adelante, tocando sin pena su firme trasero:

**-Kukukuku, ayer no quede complacido. Te toca faltar a tu estúpida junta, basura-**

**-Estas pendejo-**saco su confiable Beretta 45, colocando el frio cañón en su quijada**-Quítate ya-**el otro no se intimido para nada, su fuerza sobrehumana le permitía romper esa baratija si quería pero entonces, una voz chillona los interrumpió:

**-¡Hiruma-kun! ¡Agon-kun! ¡Dejen de hacer eso en frente de Yoichi!-**la chica de cabellos rosados y grandes ojos miel lo observaba seria, en gesto reprobatorio:

**-Jodida Anezaki-**soltaron los dos sin consideración, molestos por la presencia tan repentina de la joven niñera. Ella había estudiado con Hiruma la secundaria y eran amigos soportables. Cuando ella necesito ir a su ciudad para hacer sus prácticas universitarias, él le ofreció el ligero trabajo de cuidar a su pequeño a cambio de hospedaje en su lujosa mansión. Ella lo agradeció, pese a que su hijo era tan malvado y endiablado que el:

**-Mamo-nee, no te preocupes. Ya estoy acostumbrado-**soltó el niño con una sonrisa tranquila. Mamori suspiro resignada:

**-¿A que hora deben irse?-**les pregunto viéndolos separarse, aunque podía jurar que Agon la fulminaba con la mirada tras los lentes oscuros:

**-En unos minutos, por eso le decía a este imbécil que se esperara hasta la noche-el** moreno solo sonrió cínicamente:

**-Ya veo. Por cierto, Hiruma-kun, te llego esto-**la chica le mostro un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel china color verde, perfectamente forrado. Al verlo, Hiruma supo quien lo había enviado:

**-Kekekekekekeke, asi que el enano ojón decidió hablarme-**soltó mientras lo abria, refieriendose a su hermano menor. Se encontró con una carta conformada por quince hojas, con caligrafía bien cuidada, unos boletos para alguna función de ópera y, lo más gracioso viniendo de él, un juego de dagas afiladas y empiladas en un estuche color cobre con finos acabados en verde musgo. Una pequeña tarjetita decía el nombre del dueño de aquel obsequio:

**-Enano, tu tío te manda esto-**Hiruma le pasó el regalo, muy bueno a su opinión:

**-¡Guau! ¡Esta genial!-**

**-Ulquiorra siempre ha tenido mejor gusto que el idiota de Loki-**afirmo Agon con gesto analítico, algo muy raro en el pues siempre da a demostrar que no le interesa pensar:

**-Oye, jodido rastas. Ulquiorra quiere que nos reunamos en su casa para navidad-**

**-¡¿Ahhhh?! ¡¿Y para que?! ¡¿No que te odiaba y eso?!-**pregunto ofendido. Después de todo, Ulquiorra y Loki, el hermano mayor, habían cortado comunicación con Hiruma cuando este decidió salir de casa a los 17 años y formar su propia vida. Como todo buen rebelde sin causa, Hiruma lo había hecho porque sus planes a futuro eran mucho mas ambiciosos que los suyos, tomando en cuenta que Loki por lo general es mucho mas avaro que su hermano. Cuando el moreno lo conoció supo que era la única persona a quien realmente amaría, claro que jamás usaba palabras de ese tipo, pero tuvo que conocer a la familia entera del rubio y no le gusto paran nada. Sus padres eran unos anticuados, Loki ya no estaba tan apegado a la familia, menos a él, y Ulquiorra era tan frio que le dio ganas de vomitar. No quería tener nada que ver con ellos de nuevo:

**-Pues dice que quiere pasarla con la familia. De seguro al imbécil ya le entro la vejez por andar con ese anciano-**sonrió divertido al recordar al esposo del menor, siempre serio como estatua**-Vamos a ir-**

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estas idiota, basura?!-**

**-¡Agon-kun!-**regaño Mamori ante tales groserías:

**-Kekekekeke, no puedes quejarte. Te aseguro que nos divertiremos al máximo con el-**aquella aura violeta oscuro desplego las dudas del moreno. Si él tenía razón, entonces tenía que estar ahí para ver a Ulquiorra desesperarse como nunca.

**Continuara…**


End file.
